supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Newman (A Sacrilegious Life)
Zachary Newman is a human-Nephalem, the product of a union between a Nephilim and a Cambion. He has spent the majority of his life trying to stay off the radar of any other supernatural entity. Biography Born from a Nephilim mother and Cambion father, Zachary's early life was plagued by a constant fear of discovery by any number of supernatural creatures. As a Nephalem, he would be marked for death the instant his existence was discovered. When he had just turned eighteen, Heaven and Hell began their attempted apocalypse with angels walking the Earth again for the first time in millennia. Despite his family's best efforts, they were located by the warring factions with execution squads sent after the trio; his parents sacrificed their lives to give Zachary the strength to overpower and escape his hunters. After Michael and Lucifer were trapped in the Cage, Zachary remained at a safe-house created by his parents. During Heaven's Civil War, Zachary was still hunted by angels and learned how to utilize their grace to empower himself for increasing periods of time. After the death of Raphael at the hands of a soul-empowered Castiel, he found the deceased Archangel's grace and collected it. While the Leviathan were roaming the Earth, Zachary managed to locate the Prophet Kevin Tran and tricked him into deciphering some of the angel tablet; this resulted in Zachary learning to create a portal to another universe. After removing Kevin Tran's memory of this event and knocking him unconscious, Zachary stepped into the unknown; arriving on a horribly devastated Earth Zachary was immediately besieged by a group of demons on order of Abaddon, who tried to take him to the Queen of Hell. A small squadron of angels also arrived to investigate the anomaly, engaging the demons while Zachary escaped and teleport far away while cloaking himself. Zachary shortly thereafter vomited Raphael's grace out into one of his vials due to the sheer effort required to open a Rift. Personality Prior to the Averted Apocalypse, Zachary was effectively a normal member of society at his age. However, after the traumatic events he experienced and the death of his family at the hands of angels and demons, Zachary became concerned solely with his own personal survival. Upon seeing the utter devastation done to the Armageddon world and living among the remnants of humanity, monsters, and the pagan deities, Zachary began to develop a strong sense of justice. His desire to help the victimized Earth to overcome the never-ending war between angels and demons resulted in him joining up with the few people left who were strong enough to fight back. Equipment * Vial: Zachary carries a small plastic vial on his person, which he uses to contain either grace or demonic essence. He has several of them, with at least one containing the Archangel Raphael's grace. Powers & Abilities Powers Since he is a human-Nephalem, Zachary has an array of powers associated with angels and demons. His powers are somewhat diluted and has difficulties with his powers his parents did not. Due to his diluted demonic/angelic essence, Zachary is immune or resistant to certain items and magic that affect common angels and demons. He can also connect himself to the Angel and Demon Word of God Tablets simultaneously. He is notably weaker than high-tier demons and mid-tier angels. *'Mid-tier demon/low-tier angel powers': Zachary has the basic powers common to angels and demons up to the range of a mid-tier demon or low-tier angel. Unlike angels, he is immune to the fatal effects of a single stab to the heart by an angel blade, and unlike demons, he can withstand the demon-killing knife. He is only moderately affected by iron or salt. He can supernaturally perceive the true appearances of angels and demons, and hide himself from detection by low-tier demons. *'Teleportation': Zachary is able to instantly move from one location to another without occupying the space between. His teleportation is demonic; unless he consumes the grace of an angel it makes no sound. *'Smiting': Though it physically and spiritually pains him, Zachary is capable of smiting humans and mid-level monsters. Against demons and high-level monsters, Zachary would need intense concentration to smite them similar to normal angels against demons. *'Angel Grace/Demon Essence Empowerment': Because of his Cambion and Nephilim heritage, Zachary has the capacity to "supercharge" himself with either the grace of an angel or essence of a demon. It is possible for Zachary to consume the grace of an Archangel, the essence of a Cambion, or the grace of a Nephilim. According to himself normal angel grace and demonic essences are like gases eventually escaping an unsealed container, an archangel's power, however, is stated to be a solid and would not escape him unless taken by another force or greatly expended through certain rituals. *'Telekinesis': Zachary can manipulate objects with his mind and will, allowing him to grasp and move things without physically touching them. *'Astral Projection': Zachary can, with a thought, reveal his nature as a Nephalem. This causes his sclera to turn pitch black with his irises turning a deep, glowing blue. Unlike angels, he does not naturally possess wings. *'Illusion': Zachary was able to alter his appearance to aid him in tricking a Prophet of the Lord into translating some of the Word of God. *'Self-Power Restoration': Unlike a Nephilim or Cambion, if Zachary's grace or demonic essence is removed either separately or simultaneously he can regain it without problematic occurrences. *'Word of God Empowerment': Like angels and demons, Zachary can draw power from the tablets God had Metatron write. Unlike an angel or demon, however, he can actually gain strength from both of their respective tablets at the same time owing to his mixed heritage. Potential Powers Via angelic grace or demonic essences, Zachary could have an array of abilities not normally accessible to his normal state and abilities he does possess would reach new heights. * Reality Warping (Crossroad demon essence/Archangel Grace): Zachary could potentially warp reality by making deals with the payment being human souls. The grace of an Archangel would allow him to easily alter reality to suit his wishes. * Wings (Grace): Consuming an angel's grace will give him their wings, which will appear if he projects his true form. * White Light (Grace): When consuming the grace of angels, Zachary can project a blast of white light. Its power depends on what type of angelic grace he has consumed. * Lower tier Nigh-Omnipotence (Archangel Grace/Word of God tablets): If he absorbs the grace of an Archangel, Zachary's inherent abilities will be exponentially greater and he will possess all the power inherent to an archangel and be capable of replicating their feats. The only beings who would be unarguably stronger than him are God, Darkness, Death, or a bolstered Archangel. ** Power Negation: If he were to gain the grace of an Archangel, it would be within Zachary's power to render angels, demons, deities, monsters, and leviathan powerless. ** Molecular Combustion: If he were to absorb the grace of an Archangel, it would be within Zachary's power to cause anything weaker than an Archangel to explode with the snap of his fingers. Abilities * Expert Hunter Skills: Despite not being a hunter himself, Zachary has some skills common to them. This includes knowledge of anti-demon sigils and anti-angel sigils, he also has a general knowledge of how to kill monsters without resorting to his powers. He also learned how to open rifts to another universe with an Archangel's grace and that the Word of God tablets were powerful tools. Vulnerabilities *'Primordial entities': God, The Darkness, Death, and the Archangels can destroy Zachary easily, even in weakened states. He is also not as skilled a fighter as any of the Archangels, so even with their grace he would not be capable of defeating any in a fair fight. *'Consumed Weaknesses': When Zachary consumes the grace of an angel or essence of a demon, he will be more vulnerable to that specific species' weaknesses than normal. He is also unable to consume Angelic Grace and Demonic Essence at the same time. *'Nephilim': While a nephilim born of a common angel's union with a human cannot overpower Zachary, the union of an Archangel, Seraph, or Grigori will be capable of either instantly killing or gradually overpowering him. *'Jesse Turner': A unique Cambion, if Jesse has access to his full power he can easily destroy Zachary. *'Higher-Tier Angels & Demons': Seraphs, Grigori, White Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell can quickly get the better of Zachary if he does not have the power of a stronger entity within him. *'Mixed Demon/Angel Sigil': While a demon trap cannot hold him, and neither can holy fire, a combination of the two can prevent Zachary from escaping an area. He can also have his powers temporarily sealed by a combination of angelic and demonic suppression seals, which will last until he either escapes or destroy one of the two. *'Exorcisms': While spells used to evict demons or angels from their host can't affect him normally, they can be used to remove any angelic or demonic essence within Zachary that is not his own while also rendering him powerless for a few days.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Medium-tier Demons Category:Nephalem